User talk:Kingdonfin
Archive i Archive ii New, fresh, talk page! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Why, when all is lost, you fight on. Is it hope, yes, no, that is for you to decide! 20:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Bit late but happy 'Queen's Birthday' in New Zealand! Old fears An old memory just came back to me. Remember on Jollun's first day when he told me it was lunch time? I had an old page open in a seperate tab and it didn't show your edit. Just so you know, I was addressing Jollun when I said "Ok but don't put it in here". Not sure I've done i right for yours. Sorry! I'm in a rush to get to school. Gotta go now! Hi, I've just sat my IGCSE chemistry a year early! I got an A! Now I can return but I'm going out in a second, I'll ne nack in few hours I think. Hey Hey, KD. As BovaVett and I couldn't stop reverting the edits of each other on the Tahu page we have decided that tomorrow I will held a voting sesion in which you and the other five admins will vote for the version of the page that you think that it's best, my version or BobaVett's one. See you tomorrow! Hi wassup? A message concerning Matoro1 Hi, this is Mata Nui, administrator and bureaucrat on TBW. I would like to say that Matoro1 has told me on TBW that he has grown out of BIONICLE, so he won't be editing any more. I just wanted to tell you, as it seems like he hasn't told you. ata ui ([[wikia:c:bionicle|'TBW Bureaucrat']]) :Just a notice. He told me (a while after I told you) that he had changed his mind. Follow the link for further information. ata ui ([[wikia:c:bionicle|'TBW Bureaucrat']]) I just got the summer 2009 bionicle set Stronius!!!!!!!!!!!![[user:Andrew1219|'Gonzap']] Leader of Team SnagemCheck out the Unbionicle wiki!I'm gonna SNAG your Pokemon! What Bionicle Legend should I get? (hard time choosing) kiina,stronius, ackar, or Mata Nui? --Shiny Lv. 100 Metagross 02:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Since we are in partnership with Extreme Bionicle Wiki, can we copy and paste some of the canon info from artciles here? Hey! Look whose back! Yes I did but that wiki is very new and I'm already an admin on 4 wikis now so I don't really have much time to write very new stuff about already existing characters on three of those wikis. Man it's tiring! Did you know that User:Gallon O' Milk hijacked Master Toa's account yesterday and used it to unblock himself and rename the main page of the wiki 'stupid wiki'! That's what I said but he somehow managed to weasal himself out of it on most wikis. Anyways, you should join BSCW. There's a link in my sig. It's kinda like Custom Bionicles wiki only a nicer, smaller community and you can actually keep up with other stroies. re- Admin Yes. I know! I protested about that too. It is possible Gallon O' Milk plagiarised it while he hijacked MT's accout so we wikis would war. (4 w's! XP ) OK but... say custom bionicle wiki. In reality, it is sister wikis with TBW and has their same canon info because they're sister wikis. Why don't we allow the same since we are sister wikis with BSCW? OK. Thanks! :-] Is It all right if I copy some Info from the Articles here Ok Thanks Kingdonfin do you know how to make a Blog listing. If you don't I can make one for you. Ok but I really need you to respond to the template talk of your stats thing you are using on your character pages on extreme bionicles. MN says you plagiarised it from his sand box. Mata Nui I've read the page about Mata Nui here, and I don't think its right to say that the giant form of Mata Nui isnt coming out as a set. I've seen some clips on youtube from fans that are having Mata Nui in his bigger form, and also som pics on brickshelf, I'm not totally sure, so I haven't chaged it yet. Oh, and what's this wiki acctually about, for now it seems to like an exact copy of Bioniclepedia, but I didn't read much of it yet.Eeneend 11:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) If its about the giant robot, you should make that clear, or just remove it totally, its confusing since there are two bigger forms of Mata Nui. I also think its clear enough that the giant form isn't coming out, if it was, the set wouldn't fit in my backyard and cost over a million dollars. Eeneend 08:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) RE-Featured Article Yes. Sorry I couldn't come as a result of tooooooooooo much Home work. My Diwali vacation(20 days) starts on 8 oct and I'll come that time. (I wasn't fooled by your prank! Try Again!)--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! And, I got Strakk, Tuma, Krika and Mata nui!!!--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Featured Article I choose...Mata Nui. Well, that's really the function of Extreme bionicle wiki and if you start another wiki with the same description, Master Toa might think you're plagiarising. Anyway, it's your choice. If you want to then by all means go for it but be careful that it doesn't grow too much like extreme bionicle wiki. Also, if I may ask, there are already two bionicle creation wikis, why make a third? Hmm.... Are you sure you can manage that? I know absolutely nothing about real websites so I can't help you mush when you create it. I'd say go for it, by all means, but I don't think it will be as sucessful as BZP. That's a community with the most bionicle fans in the world and I don't think they're going to switch just like that. Thank You! I will enjoy today... (3am!) or what's left of it. Thanks for your wishes and all the best when it's your birthday! :-) Yes you surely can take info from here. I can also help you to make it AFTER OCT.8--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Confirmation I saw somewhere that the winner of a contest decides what the next contset will be about. Do you know if Jollun has decided yet? List Hi, do you want a list of all the pages on your wiki? Can you explain a little bit more?-- BlueDevil Talk 05:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, these links gives you all the pages: http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:AllPages&from="Ancient" & http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:AllPages&from=Surel -- BlueDevil Talk 06:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for voting me. Is there any help page for admins? I mean, I don't know the basic controls and abilities. Thanks again!--Abc8920 07:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Me or him Im my talkpage you said something about making the logo or the contest. Were you refering to me or to Jollun? oK Ok. I made one for incase you were talking to me. Wanna see it? If you don't want it for this contest it can be used for another one. I think that it's a bit dark and that it has some spelling mistakes, but it's a prototipe: Scans Here you have the scans of the september comic: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=399191 I've entered I've entered the Angonce contest:Bionicle Reviews Wiki talk:Contest 6:Angonce. What do you think of my entry? Play this clip with no volume on the clip, with . . /watch?v=iT-f6HBny44 this sound track! It sounds way cooler and actually fits in with the images! (Maybe not for a small bit in the middle but the ending and the begining are awesome!!!!! I'm sorry I've been inactive for so long. I am getting ready to move soon and I haven't had much time to use the computer lately.I should be actively editting again by November 20, 2009.Andrew1219 BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Hello, since it seem slike you have seen the movie, can you possible take look here? A new user wrote everything that is new inside spoiler-tags. I can't really know if it's true, as I haven't seen it. Thanks. Mata Nui 09:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Hm... Well, that's not good. Mata Nui 19:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism Could you check some of BobaVett's kanohi pages? I was looking at the Pehuki page when I realized that it was very similar to the BS01 page. I'm asking you because you and M1 are the ones that control plagiarism here. :Well, I did use the BS01 wiki as a source, but I tried to rewrite all the info. I'll rewrite the page in a sec. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Jungle=Plant Life http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=308367&pid=6377084&st=40&#entry6377084 --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Did you not follow the link? The one where it is confirmed they have air powers and not jungle/plant powers? --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 19:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=275890&st=8560&gopid=6380677&#entry6380677 Proof that I am right. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 21:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, why don't you come and officialy join th Umbionicle wiki. I've been looking for a third admin.Andrew1219 Well, just give me a shout when you're ready for it!Andrew1219 I just did!Andrew1219 Roger that!Andrew1219 Well, I'm going for the night. I'll be back 6:55 A.M. American time.Andrew1219 Mask of Undeath If you look at it, it's basicly the same as the Bs01 sandbox version. I am Bold Clone on the wiki, so is it permissible for me to copy something I wrote on another wiki to use here? If not, then I'll go ahead and change it so I won't get in trouble. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 03:04, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Like my new sig?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Were you talking to me or BobaVett?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Jungle You have no right to give me a warning if I put the info there. Plantlife and Jungle are the same thing. Period. End of story. You. Are. Wrong. They're not just similar, they are the same thing. Why can't you comprehend that? --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 01:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Why can't you two just stop fighting. Plantlife is an element. Jungle is a tribe.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Glad you two stopped fighting.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] BZP Hi, can you make User:Abc8920 an account on BZP? He's made a discovery about the VNOG game he wants to share with the board. Um... actually its for User:Abc8920... It says so above, don't know where you got the shared account from though. I contacted him via email for in case he didn't come here for a while. I was the one who said him about the shared account thing. Can you email me the log in name and the password? Hey KDF I would like to inform you a User called sidorak12888 is using your dog avatar I eat monkeys.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] I like the new wiki styling! :D --Bleach Insaniac 23:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Macloud Hey, what do you think of this 'Magcloud' thing? It looks kinda cool. Should we maybe put a few of our articles into it? RE:Work on Tahu Thaks! I will start the bohrok kal section this afternoon. No, It isn't finshed yet. I'm working on it, and I will have to work hard to end the bohrok kal and rahshi section. Could you please work on the Voya Nui history section while I work on the bohrok kal atack section? Ah, Sorry. I though that the Voya Nui section was incomplete. I will finsih Tahu's page soon, but I don't know how much more work I will do today, as I have a lot of geography homework. Thanks for supporitng me in BobaVett's talkpage. I'm tired of some of his edits. Thanks again. Tahu Why not? Tahu againt I'll finish the page this afternoon before starting to sudy for my maths exam. I've finished the Tahu page! Do I get any award by the (hard) work I've made on the Tahu page (and other pages I've been creating/improving) ? Thanks! Finally Finally I've ended the edit war with BobaVett! We both agreed to stop, and now I'm happy because of everything except for that now I have to study for a maths exam. I will allow my forums to be this wiki's official forums, if you agree.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :Good, I thought you'd say yes.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Website Hi KD, I remember you telling me about the fan - made site. Could you please give me its link? Thanks, --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Can you? Can you please add the set info and abilities and traits section to the Manas, Tarakava and Nui-Rama pages when you have time? RE:Big job Ok, seeing that you and M1 are going out for a while I will take care of the wiki. Thakns for giving me this temporary big job. What if I put it below the collaboration of the week?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Can both me and ABC be user of the month, since it's our birthdays this month?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Why are you giving ABC temporary leadership of this wiki?! I think I should be given that because: #I've been here alot longer. #I'm third in command, remember? We said that if Site leader goes inactive, 2nd in command gets temporary site leader and when 2nd goes inactive 3rd gets temporary site leadership.Not fourth. I expect a response to this message ASAP.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Change what?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Vote Please vote here, here and here. Hey, KD, in the request for adminship page there are two people voting for and two voting against. As the site leader, can you solve that? End of the year Hi! I hope that you're having good christmas holidays. I wanted to tell you that I created this page: BRW: 2009 Awards. If you think that something has to be changed, or that the page should be deleted, do it. Also, I think that you should post a message in the section of the main page called "Letter of the Admins". The message should be larger than the usual ones and telling abot how you think that the wiki had evolved since January 2009, when it was created. Also remember that january of next year it will be this wiki 1st aniversary! If you want I can do a section of it, and maybe all active admins should. Each admin should write their comment on the mainpage, in chronological order. So you start, then Matoro1, then Andrew1219, then I and finally BobaVett. I wrote mine. The old one wasn't suposed to be a new year letter, it was just he one that I wrote when we arrived to 600 articles some weeks ago. Is it ok if I invite some people form CBW to join here? Inactive Hey, KD, I will be inactive until the 12th of January. PS: I got Cendox yesterday! Of course. I will do the whole history section from the rebelion to 2008. I will not start to work on it right now because I have to go out with friends this afternoon. Hey, are you online? I can tell! Where'd you go? Wow! You must be jetlagged! Have you seen the video I just uploaded on youtube? Actually it was the one with Sahmad mugging Mesa. But the one you were talking about was 'Tollubo's Divorse'. I filmed that in my Gran's house using pieces from the doll's house my Mum used to play with when she was a girl. Anyway, I saw that comercial you uploaded. Looked pretty good! I might actually get one or two of them. (Mostly for the black Glatorian hands!) Yeah. They're getting rid of the brown/yellow characters and replacing them with silver! Yeah. Plus they're going to me about the same size as the Agori while the villains will be Glatorian size... More silliness! Main page Wow... That was really moving! Great job with that letter! I'm really inspired to try and achieve that now. Are there any pages you want me to finish?